


I'm a Healer, But...

by StrawhatsAndDelibirds



Series: Silver Rams AU [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Can I tag major character death for how hard Brady beefs it in chapter three?, Crossover, M/M, because let they school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawhatsAndDelibirds/pseuds/StrawhatsAndDelibirds
Summary: Just because you're a squishy mage doesn't mean you can't get beefy to impress your farm boy crush.But it does a little if you're Brady.
Relationships: Brady/Chambray | Yarne, Flayn & Raphael Kirsten
Series: Silver Rams AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061522
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Learning magic in Fodlan was a lot different than how he had been taught it back home. For one, they didn’t necessarily bring anything with them when they were gonna use it. No staves, no tomes, no nothin. They memorized the spells beforehand, and the only limit was the user themselves. 

He had used a little magic without tomes, but nothing to the scale that could be reliable in battle. He was gettin better, sure, but he still was embarrassingly far behind the rest of the students in his class. Most of ‘em had the benefit of not having their primary way of attacking change on ‘em. 

It was basically him, Morgan, Laurent, and Nah stuck relearning magic. Yarne at least knew how to brawl. Lucky bastard was strong no matter which form he took. Last he heard Morgan was trying to talk Nah into joining her in learning brawling. And Laurent was Laurent so he was basically lost to the world he was so entranced by learning. If it weren’t so rough watching his dad pop in and drag him away for meals and basic self care, he’d be a little envious. 

He sighed. He was gonna have to put in a lot more effort if he wanted to keep up with the rest of the students. All his free time was basically spent studying and he couldn’t see any of this changing any time soon. The pile of books next to him was massive, and it only seemed to grow every day.

“Hey Brady, it’s getting kinda late. You wanna come join us for tea?” Yarne asked, snapping him out of the current downward spiral he was in. 

“Gods, I’d love a good cup of tea about now.” This could be a problem for future Brady. Looking at the pile, Future Brady was gonna have to start making more stops here between classes to make these damn piles smaller. This was embarrassing. 

“Need a hand carrying those books?” 

“I can handle a couple books. I’ll just put ‘em back and find ‘em again tomorrow. They keep this place clean enough that I doubt they’ll be hard to find.” He picked up the stack he had, and damn near snapped his back in half. How could he have forgotten that he grabbed more books throughout the afternoon? 

“That’s a lot of books, I don’t mind helping.” Yarne offered. 

“I don’t need your pity, Yarne.” He could push his way through the pain, the slouch he already had betraying him in favor of sucking up to gravity. He was gonna fold in half at this rate. 

But he’d rather die than accept pity. He was a tough man. He could do this. 

He dropped the books down by the shelf he got them. He didn’t have to carry them while he put them away. It was such a big stack that he couldn’t balance them and put them in the right spot. This was just called being a responsible student. 

It was a quick enough job. He went a lot faster than he wanted to, but that was mostly to stop the nervous sounds that Yarne was making. It was hard to tell when he was carrying all the books over in the first place, but he had a funny feeling that he was doing it then too. 

“There. See? I’m plenty strong.” Don’t bring up the fact that he’s a little out of breath. He still did it and you couldn’t take that from him. 

“Alright, you made your point. I was just trying to be nice.” Yarne held his hands up defensively. 

“Don’t worry about me, I can handle myself.” With his books away, he left the library. “Just cause I’m the healer don’t mean I’m too weak to lift a stack of books.” 

“Alright, next time I won’t ask.” Yarne said, following behind him.

There was an awkward silence as they walked. Part of it was cause it was hard to catch your breath as you walked, but mostly it was cause neither of ‘em knew how to naturally segue a conversation away from bickering. 

“So… What kinda treats do you think Mercie’s gonna have for tonight?” Because even if this all started as an excuse for him to drink tea, Brady was really starting to look forward to whatever little snack Mercie made. She had a real knack for that sort of thing. 

“I dunno, I wonder if she made anything with carrot in it.” 

Brady couldn’t help but snort and give him a playful shove. It wasn’t much of a shove seeing as he could barely feel his arms, but it was the sentiment behind it. “Of course you do, Yarne.” 

While Yarne protested, out of the corner of his eye he could see a student carrying a large tower of books. She looked like she couldn’t have been much older than Morgan, and didn’t seem to be having all that much trouble. Here he was thinking he was tough for lifting the amount of books he did. He couldn’t’ve been _ that _ weak, could he? 

“Hey Brady?” Yarne put his hand on his shoulder, snapping him out of it for the second time this evening. “You alright, buddy?” 

“I’m not that weak, am I Yarne? Like I get that I’m good at healin, and healin good and important and all, but I’m not like _ really  _ weak, am I?” Because maybe he was seeing things, or she was someone like Yarne who would grew up farming and was just strong. 

“Well…” Yarne trailed off, deciding not to say what he was gonna. 

Aw pegasus blessings. That really meant that he was weak. Brady should just consider himself lucky that Yarne even gave him a start of an answer at all. 

“I’m really gonna have to do better.” He paused. “You don’t think Kjelle’ll help me train, do you?” 

“Training like Kjelle will  _ kill  _ you, Brady. Training like Kjelle would kill _ me. _ And why aren’t you asking _ me _ for help? I’m training to be a grappler!” Yarne protested. He did raise some good points about Kjelle, he’d give him that much. 

“Cause you’re too soft. And I know you’re definitely not gonna be hard enough on me for me to get the results I want. Do you think Professor Vaike’d be a good teacher for something like this?” 

“I’m not sure how Professor Vaike even got to be a  _ teacher. _ I think he’d only be helpful if you were someone like me and at least be a little in shape.” 

“A little in shape. Fuck off, farm boy. I’ve seen you work on the farm.” Wait no, don’t think about him working on the farm. 

“Compared to other people, yeah. You’re just mad cause you’re a squishy mage.” 

He couldn’t help but scoff. “Yeah I’m _ trying _ to fix that. That’s the problem. Whatever. I’ll think of something.”

This conversation was going to have to be benched. He wasn’t gonna burden the ladies with his dumb problems. 

He gave a wave to them as he walked into the Dining Hall. It was pretty much a routine at this point. They had the spot that they sat at, and Yarne’d go sit with them and chat a little while Brady went and got the tea ready. 

He doubted anyone else in their little group cared, but he’d still pick out a nice teapot to go with the tea. Maybe a nice floral one given that’s really all chamomile tea is. It might be a little much, but whatever. 

As he was measuring out the tea, Brady couldn’t help but notice it was a lot more lively in here than usual. His group was probably the worst when it came to chatting, but he could barely hear them over the uproar at one of the tables behind him. 

It was a little annoying, but what really kinda irritated him was that he recognized one of the voices as their professor. 

Ugh, he was probably the worst person to have to keep an eye over them. Right now was meant for relaxing and calming down before bed, not whatever it was he was up to now. 

But whatever. He was just gonna ignore this and head to their table with the tea. They could do whatever they wanted, and this wasn’t going to be even a little bit his problem. Professor Vaike wasn’t going to make him do push ups, or arm wrestle anyone. It has been well established in the classes where he stood when it came to athletics. 

Yarne might be another story though. 

Through the corner of his eye, he did see someone he hadn’t really thought much about until now. In the Golden Deer class, there was an absolute beast of a man. He seemed gentle, but at least he vaguely seemed to know what he was doing. Maybe he’d be the one who could help him get into shape. 

But that’d be a concern for Future Brady. Right now he had tea to serve. He wasn’t lookin to be up all night doing whatever training he had in mind. Right now he was going to relax and unwind so he could get some sleep after this. 


	2. Chapter 2

Turned out that sleeping on it might not’ve been the smartest move on his part. It was amazing how something so small as asking someone to help you train could balloon into something so out of hand so fast. Because now he’s had time to think about it and stew in the possibility of rejection, and already assuming you’re gonna be denied is the worst mindset to do things in. 

Brady really wished he had even the slightest idea of where to start. If he did he wouldn’t even have to ask about it. He could just do this on his own. What he could do now wasn’t helpin him much, so there had to be something that he was missing. Some secret that everyone else knew that he had to have missed out on. 

Now that it was time to train, he almost didn’t want to seek him out. Normally for healers like him, that meant going and studying more. But today he was gonna step out of his comfort zone. He could brush this off as being training for being a healer. If he couldn’t get to someone in time to patch them up, then he did a piss poor job of being a healer.

Raphael was a big guy. He didn’t know much about him, but as far as the Golden Deer went he was pretty hard to miss. He was one of two students that towered over the rest and he somehow had a face that was both scary, and approachable. Maybe he could learn some pointers from him in that regard too. 

It was also pretty hard to miss him given how loud he yelled while he was training. Even on practically the other side of the training ground, Brady could hear him clear as day. He wasn’t sure if that was an advantage on the _ battlefield _ , but it definitely helped Brady.

The closer he got, the more he could hear someone else training with him. Don’t tell him someone beat him to the punch, did they? Maybe it was someone like Kjelle, and they were just training together. She sounded young, but that didn’t mean much. Pretty well half his class were younger than him and could  _ easily  _ kick his ass. 

Wait, he was pretty sure he recognized that girl. He was pretty sure that she was one of the people Nah spoke to on her first day. He never had the chance to talk to her, but he never took her for the tough type. 

But given the crowd he hung around, he should know better than to judge based on appearances. Even if he was pretty sure he saw her while he was doing his priest training. 

“Hey, you’re Brady right? What brings you out here?” Raphael asked. 

“Oh, our yelling wasn’t too loud, was it? You couldn’t hear us from all the way in the cathedral, could you?” 

“Nothin like that. I just came over to ask Raphael if he could train me.” Saying it out loud was kinda embarrassing. It probably wouldn’t be so bad if there wasn’t someone else here, but Flayn was here lookin at him with those big ol eyes. 

“Wow! Didn’t think I’d be training  _ two _ people! Sure! The more the merrier! We’re just practicing our battle cries. Makes training a lot easier when you have it down.” 

That wasn’t… the answer he was expecting. He had been prepared for either a rejection or laps with a big rock. He was pretty sure this was _ just  _ yellin. 

“I have only been training for a few days, and already I do feel stronger! And even the stacks of books I carry I do with much greater ease.” 

Wait was  _ she _ the yellin he kept hearing in the library? Whatever, that wasn’t the issue right now. 

“And you’re absolutely sure that this’ll work?” Because unless this was a real long con, they didn’t seem to be messin with him. It still didn’t seem right, but he’d put some faith in ‘em for now. 

“Yeah! It definitely helps me be stronger! It makes it way easier to work your way up to my level.” 

That level still might be out of his grasp, but he could make _ some _ progress. Someone who couldn’t be knocked down by a light breeze would be a great place to aim for.

“Aw to hell with it. Not like I got much of a reputation to worry about anyways.” Not like he was gonna be changin all that many minds either. Yellin like this might even make it worse. But they wouldn’t be able to kick him outta the school unless they had proof he was up to something criminal, and they sure as hell weren’t going to be able to find anything like that. 

“You gotta believe in yourself a little more. Muscles are way harder to build when they’re working against doubt.” 

“Yes! The most important part of getting strong is believing in yourself! If you can do that then you will not be stopped!!” 

The optimism was almost excessive. Like they were laying it on extra thick so that even someone like him could get the message. He’d be lying if he said it wasn’t workin just a little bit. 

But he had to wonder if they knew he was one of the biggest pessimists in his class. This whole endeavor was basically doomed from the start, huh. He had to wonder if there was anyone else that he could go to for help training. Someone who wasn’t so gung ho about attitude and him being sunnier than he was. 

“How about we work on battle cries for now. We can work on the confidence later.” Geez, didn’t seem like he was going to give up on this now that he’s gone and opened his big mouth. He had to have done something right to have gotten that big. Worst thing that happened was that he looked like a fool. Wasn’t like that wasn’t already how he lived his life. 

“Alright. I’ll give it a shot.” 

With a big grin, Raphael gave him a friendly slap on the back that damn near knocked the wind out of him. “Great! Let’s get started!”


	3. Chapter 3

One day a week Professor Vaike had them go on this dumb run, and every week Brady dreaded it. It was humiliating. No one wanted to see just how poorly they compared to their peers. It was pretty well a weekly reminder that he sucked, and was the weakest student in class. 

There wasn’t a single run he could think of where he didn’t have to take breaks to walk in the middle. Most of the rest of his class could manage to run the whole thing. Every race he finished last and it was starting to get on his nerves. He had a facade of cool and tough older brother to keep up, and he could feel just a little bit of it crumble every week. 

Though he had to say one of his least favourite parts of it was that he knew that Yarne could run a hell of a lot faster, but he still found himself at the back with him. Yarne could probably out run every one in their class, if not the entire _ monastery _ , staff included. Him staying in the back with him was mostly out of pity and Brady hated every last minute of it. He wasn’t  _ that _ pathetic.

Well he  _ was _ , but that wasn’t the point.

But all this was gonna change. This week he was going to do better. He had been training all week with Flayn and Raphael. He was gonna beat Laurent, and maybe even Noire. He wasn’t going to be dead last this week. This was his week. 

“Hey Yarne.”

“Y-Yeah? What’d I do?” Yarne asked, startled by how fired up he was. 

“You better run like you mean it this week, or I’m gonna leave you in the dust.” He was gonna run this whole thing. He put in the training and he could do this. He knew the secret to strength now. Nothin was gonna stop him now.

“What do you mean, ‘run like I mean it’, I always do.” 

“See how come you can’t lie like that when it’s about me and _ my _ secrets. Whatever. If you don’t try this week you’ll have to live with knowin you lost in a race to Brady.” And he knew that his mom would be disappointed in that. She wouldn’t be happy about losing on purpose, but it wasn’t exactly a secret to anyone that Brady wasn’t the fastest. 

“Wow, why’re you so excited about this week’s run?” 

“You’ll see.” They were all gonna see. This week last wasn’t gonna belong to him. Some other chump was gonna have to bear that for him. 

Yarne gave him a weird look, like he didn’t believe him. That was fine. He was gonna see  _ AND _ be impressed with him. Brady could practically hear it all now. Maybe it’d even push Yarne to get stronger instead of just pretending like he was trying hard. 

They all readied up. He’d stay out of the way of people like Kjelle and Lucina. They were basically going to disappear into the horizon in an instant. There was a damn good reason he wasn’t going to push for first. He had his spot in the back where no one would bump into him, but today he knew that this was going to be different. 

“And go!! Let’s see some hustle!!” Professor Vaike yelled and they were all off. In almost an instant a gap was created between the mages and the rest of them. Kjelle and Lucina were already gone, but that wasn’t his problem. He was against himself today and that was gonna be everyone’s problem. 

Still he could see Yarne lagging behind. It really bugged him that he was so good at this stuff and he wouldn’t even try. That was gonna be his own problem. Especially now that they were running that there was nothing to stop him from bringing out his secret weapon. 

The whole week Raphael had been complimenting him on how good his battle cries were. And there was no better time than now to bring up that strength that came with them. This was going to win him this battle. 

He let out a cry from the depths of his soul as he charged forward. 

This was actually working. Yelling made him run _ so _ much faster. How was this a secret that was kept for so long? This was something that worked so well, even for someone like him. He couldn’t imagine what would happen if everyone knew about this.

If he wasn’t running before, he knew that Yarne was running now. Focusing ahead, maybe he should’ve given him a warning. Yarne was up there running like he was dodging arrows. Almost made him feel kinda bad about this, but he did give him somewhat of a warning beforehand. He chose to ignore it so it was his own fault, really. 

Though it wasn’t much longer until he was starting to see some flaws in this genius tactic. Unless there was a dog, it wasn’t a great sign if you were seeing spots. Especially with the amount he was seeing. 

He was also hot, sweaty, and out of breath, but that was to be expected. He was running and that’s just kinda a side effect of running. It stuck around for at least fifteen minutes as he laid in the grass and prayed for any god to put him out of his misery. 

Dizzy couldn’t have been good though. That was kinda concerning. 

Especially as it started to clear and the spots were disappearing, it looked like he was inside. He was moving real fast, and he was pretty sure his legs weren’t moving. He kinda lost feeling in them once he really started running, but he was pretty sure he wasn’t. 

Suddenly there was a dawning realization that _ where _ he was wasn’t the important question to ask here. What was kinda the bigger question. 

Because really there were only one of two things that could be happening right now: Either he was being thrown  _ really _ hard by someone he had pissed off, or someone was carrying him. 

While the ceilings in this place were incredibly high, it seemed pretty unlikely that he was being thrown inside. He might’ve been scrawny, but he did weigh enough that most people wouldn’t be able to throw him through the air like a ball. 

Well Kjelle might, but he was almost positive that he was on neutral terms with her. She was tough, but she wasn’t looking to actively bully him.

Looking up, he got the answer that he probably should’ve already known. Yarne was carrying him as he ran through the halls to wherever. Figures seeing as he was the closest one to him and also the fastest. He wanted him to run as fast as he could, but this definitely wasn’t how he wanted to push him. 

Now he was vaguely starting to know where he was. These were the stairs that lead up to the library. Why on earth would he be taking him to the library of all places. But he missed the turn, and continued on down the hall and into a different room.

Before he could really try and figure out where he was, he was immediately in a bed and Yarne undid the first few buttons on his shirt before flitting around the room nervously. 

Aw shit, he was in the infirmary. He really should’ve known considering he passed out. Gods this was embarrassing. 

“Y’didn’t have to go through all the trouble of bringin me up here, Yarne…. I could’ve just laid in the grass for a little bit...” 

Though that being said, he could’ve been out for a lot longer than he thought. It didn’t feel like he even fainted. 

“I’m sorry. I kinda panicked when behind me I heard yelling and then sudden silence. Also  _ I’m  _ not the one who passed out while I was running!” Yarne scolded, not sounding the least bit sorry. 

He felt kinda bad about how upset he was. Gods this backfired so badly. Here he was planning on impressing him with how much tougher he was than last week, and this week he couldn’t even finish it. 

And now he was sweaty, hot, _ and _ crying. How come he was so bad at everything he tried? This was something that everyone else in his class could do with almost no problem. Why was this always such a problem for _ him?! _

“I-I’m not mad at you Brady! I was just worried. Sorry if I came off a little snappy.” Yarne apologized as he put something over his legs to help him recover. “Please don’t cry. What if this is a dehydration thing.” 

“I’m not cryin. I’m just... really sweaty from running!” He could pretend all he wanted, but there was no hiding it in his voice. It was cracking like a dropped teacup. 

“Brady… Come on, what’s up.” Yarne was breaking out his gentle voice. The one he always used when they were both trying to keep a low profile because he was crying. Not like he can just keep this a secret from him when he’s speaking to him like that. 

“I just wanted to impress you, okay? I’ve been training to be stronger but it hasn’t worked yet and I’ve been putting a lot of effort into this. And now I’m going backwards and I’m worse off than I was before.” A lot of the things he cried over were so small, but for once he felt like this one made sense.

“You don’t have to do all this for me, Brady. You’re supposed to be the healer here, you don’t have to be strong.” Yarne paused. “Maybe a little more stamina would be better, but you don’t need to be strong. Besides, what would my mom say if she found out scrawny little Brady was protecting me.” 

“But I wanna be someone you can rely on if things get tough. You’re not gonna be able to fight _ every _ time.” 

Yarne had to deal with the fear of people outside of Ylisse finding out he’s a Tanguel. There were no laws protecting him. He had to hide who he was. The least Brady could do was be strong enough for him. 

“You’re a  _ healer _ , Brady. It’s fine if you can’t fight like I can. The way you help is just as important. And besides, if you’re so worried about defending me, you’ve got plenty of other spells. There’s got to be a handful that work in close range. If not, I know you’ll be there to patch me up.” He gently took his hand, and looked at him with those big gentle eyes. 

“If I’m not supposed to cry, then why are you saying sappy stuff like this.” But he wouldn’t pull his hand away. His other hand could wipe the tears and sweat from his face. “Sorry I took you from training. This is dumb even compared to the normal dumb shit I do.”

“Are you kidding? You got me out of doing that dumb run. I’d much rather be here than out in that dumb field.” 

“You’d really rather run all the way here at top speed carrying my dead weight?” He snorted. 

“W-Wait how much of that were you awake for?” He could see Yarne’s face turning red. “Well I panicked! You fainted in the middle of the run! I was the closest and the fastest one there!” 

“So what’ch’re saying is next time I wanna see you take a run seriously, I just need to take a spill?” 

Yarne sputtered as he tried to think of a good response back. “Next time I’m leaving you in that field!” Yarne pouted. They both knew that was a lie. 

Brady would keep the comment on how cute he looked to himself. He’d consider it a thank you for carrying his limp ass up here. 

Next time, Yarne might not be as lucky. 


End file.
